Song of a Sad Little Girl
by fey of the forest
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS! Oneshot songfic concerning the finale of Doctor Who Series 5. WIthout giving too much away, The Doctor's and Amy's thoughts on one particular night in 1996. Please r


**Just a quick oneshot songfic which struck me literally a few hours after watching the series finale. Warning: here be spoilers**

**The song belongs to The Strawbs, and the Doctor and everything else belongs to the BBC**

**Hope you like, and please r&r**

**Fey of the forest**

_She looks so frail beside you_

_As she wears her sick disguise_

_You say she'll soon be better_

_As you dry her tearful eyes_

He sat there, talking softly to the sleeping form of Amelia Pond on that night that she waited for him. That same night that she had sat outside waiting for the man who liked fish custard to turn up with his blue box so that he could fix the crack in her wall. She looked so tiny and small compared to the Amy Pond he had just said goodbye to in the National Museum. She was the one who would grow up to be feisty and a brilliant woman. It was just a shame that he probably wouldn't get the chance to share any more adventures with her now. In order to save the universe he was giving his own life, and his future may just rest on this one point in time. He had just seen all of his time with Amelia Pond in reverse, and he had done what he could so that she would remember him. He just had to hope that it was enough. If not then ah well. He'd had a good nine centuries or more, and by sacrificing himself he was not only saving the universe but also giving Amy the one thing that she hadn't had. He was giving her a family.

_You tell her fairy stories_

_She tries to understand_

_She looks to you for comfort _

_And holds out her little hand._

Sitting by her bedside, the Doctor had whispered tales of his magnificent blue box, knowing that she would not forget it. Not whilst she was still young. She would dream of it if nothing else, and all that was needed was an imprint left in her mind, Even just a faded image would do. If she could remember them both then perhaps, just perhaps, the last of the Time Lords would have a few more adventures yet. Amelia didn't stir as he whispered softly to her about his magnificent ship and he knew that he was just having to pin his hopes on her subconscious, but maybe it would work. After all, Amy had forgotten Rory when he had been taken in by one of those cracks in time, but she had later remembered. Against everything, Amy Pond had remembered someone who should never have existed. So even if she was asleep now, there was that one chance...

_But early in the morning_

_When the sun shines_

_Into her tiny room_

_She wakes up like a bird_

_And she's fine again._

His time was short now. He knew that at any moment his TARDIS would explode completely and that was it. That was the end for him. It would be quite right too. The Timelords had always kept a watchful eye on the universe, and what better for the last one than to be right at the centre of it? The universe would live again, and it would all be put to rights. Amy would have her parents, she would marry the boy who waited two thousand long years for her, and she would live happily ever after. The true fairytale ending for Amelia Pond, even though it would lack just one person. Him. It would lack the Doctor, but it was a small price to pay for this girl's happiness. He knew that Amelia would wake up in the morning probably having no recollection of him talking to her, but that didn't matter. All she had to do was grow up and live her life, and that would be enough for him to make it worth it.

_You gently kiss her forehead_

_And from the room you creep_

_But you linger in the doorway_

_As she whimpers in her sleep_

And so he decided to skip everything else. He didn't really want to rewind much further. He didn't know whether his hearts would be able to cope watching everything that had happened in his life. For a brief moment he wondered if this was what it felt like for humans in those few seconds before their deaths, but at least with humans it was only a flash. With him, it was minutes at least. Taking one last look at the sleeping Amelia who had fed him with the most normal and yet strangest of foods only earlier that evening for her, and the girl who would grow up to be a brilliant companion, the Doctor said good bye and closed his eyes, ready for the sacrifice he had to make for the universe...

_Her cheeks are flushed like sunset_

_And her head's an open fire_

_All night she turns and tosses_

_As her temperature gets higher._

Since that one night, Amelia had suffered from fevered dreams. She had suffered troubled nights and her dreams were not like that of most girls her age. Whereas others dreamt of princesses and fairy tales and ponies, she dreamt of a raggedy man in his blue box, travelling across the stars. Whenever she was in trouble or in need of help, the raggedy man would appear as if by magic to save her. He would rescue her from the most terrifying of creatures and then take her on the most wonderful adventures. She would dream of the most beautiful of places, with cliffs of diamonds and valleys of emeralds. Suns and moons made of precious stones, planets filled with the friendliest of creatures, and then there would be nightmares. There would be times where she would be alone in the dark and she would be scared. She would be being chased by the evilest of beings in the universe but always there was this one mad man with his blue box to save the day. Always.

_But early in the morning_

_When the sun shines_

_Into her tiny room_

_She wakes up like a bird_

_And she's fine again._

However, as she grew up, she slowly began to stop dreaming about this raggedy man with his most amazing space time machine. With her age increasing and the pressures of life taking over, she began to forget. Her dreams turned to those of most young women rather than those of children. She dreamt of her ideal job and the life that she wanted. She dreamt of weddings and falling in love. She dreamt of life. The blue box just faded from her memory. Occasionally she would dream of the box and its owner, but very rarely. It was even rarer when she fell in love. When she had met Rory her nights had been spent thinking of him and what life would be like with him, rather than thinking of a life spent travelling across the stars.

_The nightlight in the corner_

_Casts a soft and peaceful glow_

_Her face becomes much cooler_

_And her breathing much more slow_

And then, the dreams just stopped. No more blue boxes. No more raggedy men. No more aliens or planets or stars or adventures. It was just sleep. She went to bed at night and woke up in the morning, having no idea if she had dreamt or not. Of course, a tiny part of her subconscious still remembered that night when she had waited for the madman with his box, and of the words he had spoken when she had slept, but her mind was filled with more mundane things now. There were taxes, jobs, money, houses, love and all sorts of other things to worry about. What use was there worrying about a battered old police box when there were important things to deal with?

_She dreams of clowns and princes_

_Sailing boats and trains_

_The fairies come by moonlight_

_To take away her pain._

But then the night before her wedding, she had dreamt more than before. She had dreamt of that blue box and of the man who had appeared that one time to fix the crack in her wall. She had dreamt of adventures with him, but this time she was her own age, rather than her seven year old self. She had seen Atraxi and Weeping Angels, met Churchill and Daleks, even met Vincent Van Gogh. She had saved the world a number of times and seen so many sights that many would never see. She had walked on more planets than were in the Solar System and she had seen the most evilest of beings. She had also discovered that there was a lot more to life than just getting jobs and worrying about mortgages. She had learnt so much... And yet, when she woke that morning, her dreams had lain forgotten. She had more important things to worry about, such as marrying Rory Williams.

_But early in the morning_

_When the sun shines_

_Into her tiny room_

_She wakes up like a bird_

_And she's fine again._

She had been nervous as she had walked up the aisle, and yet it was the most happiest day of her life. She knew that this was the right thing to do. It was the right path for her to take. She had never felt more in love than she had done that day, and as Rory became her husband, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Only one thing bothered her though, and that was the feeling that someone was missing. She couldn't explain it. All she knew was that someone important and major in her life was not there to see it, but she couldn't remember who. She had been so upset about it, even crying and scaring her poor newly wedded husband, but not even he knew who was missing. But no matter how many times she went through the list in her head, Amy Pond could not work out who it was.

_She wakes up_

_Like a bird_

_And she feels fine._

That was until she was handed the blue book, and everything came flooding back to her. The Doctor. It was the Doctor who was missing. Shouting out for him and ignoring the numerous strange looks that she was no doubt receiving, Amy Pond called for him. It hadn't been noticeable at first though. A few glasses clinked and the chandeliers shook as if a few heavy trucks were driving past. But then came the familiar noise, and the box arrived in the middle of the dance floor. Amy Pond laughed, hardly able to believe her eyes as Rory watched in amazement. The wedding guests just stared mutely as Amy knocked on the doors of the TARDIS and the raggedy man in a suit appeared. The man from her dreams was here, late for her wedding, but still here. She had brought him back. She had saved the last of the Timelords simply by remembering. She had brought back the Doctor. The universe was safe once more, and it was all thanks to her and that mad man with his brilliant blue box.


End file.
